


[授翻][詹芽]一瓶百利洗发水,一罐可乐,一件Omega风格的外套

by Contray



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Insecure Steve Rogers, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Steve, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, Worldbuilding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contray/pseuds/Contray
Summary: “去吧。”Bucky说着，把他刚发的工资里更多的那一份不容分说地塞到了Steve的手里。Steve皱起眉，他的信息素带着恼怒的气息散发开来。“Bucky，我告诉过你，我不是你的omega,你不能--”“Steve，你没法让我在这件事上让步。”属于alpha的声音压过了Steve。“你知道的，我不会让你年纪轻轻就被冻死。我不会让这种事发生。”Bucky脱下外套，把Steve紧紧地包在这件过大的外套里推出了门。“现在，你去Campton百货商店，给你自己买一件外套和一罐可乐，以及你想要的任何东西。我不是在开玩笑。”“Buck，”Steve说，“我不会用你辛辛苦苦挣来的钱买--”“你，Steve Rogers，除非你花完手上所有的钱，穿上最新款的omega外套，不然我是不会让你踏进我们的房间一步的。”或者Steve是一个病怏怏的，没有气味的，瘦小单薄的omega bitch,一个不会有alpha--至少不是Bucky这样年轻英俊的alpha--想要的omega。所有人都这么觉得。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[授翻][詹芽]一瓶百利洗发水,一罐可乐,一件Omega风格的外套

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Blooms/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Tin of Brylcreem, A Coke, and A Coat Cut In The Omega Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143961) by [April_Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Blooms/pseuds/April_Blooms). 



> Thank you very much for letting translate such a cute story!@April_Blooms
> 
> 非常感谢原作者让我翻译这么一篇可爱的文章。希望大家喜欢。
> 
> 原作太太还写了本篇文章的ABO设定说明，我也翻译了出来，地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463293

“去吧。”Bucky说着，把他刚发的工资里更大的那一份不容分说地塞到了Steve的手里。Steve皱起眉，他的信息素带着恼怒的气息散发开来。

“Bucky，我告诉过你，我不是你的omega,你不能--”

“Steve，你没法让我在这件事上让步。”属于alpha的声音压过了Steve。“你知道的，我不会让你年纪轻轻就被冻死。我不会让这种事发生。”

Bucky脱下外套，把Steve紧紧地包在这件过大的外套里推出了门。“现在，你去Campton百货商店，给你自己买一件外套和一罐可乐，以及你想要的任何东西。我不是在开玩笑。”

“Buck，”Steve说，“我不会花你辛辛苦苦挣来的钱。我会想到办法的。我会把那些洞补起来。我不会去买--”

“你，Steve Rogers，除非你花完手上所有的钱，穿上最新款的omega外套，不然我是不会让你踏进我们的房间一步的。”

Steve气愤地举起手：“Buck！我甚至不能算一个omega，我不会像那些时尚的omega--”

“最新的omega风格。”Bucky打断了Steve，“还有，虽然我比较喜欢追女性omega，但你别以为我不知道一个男性omega应该穿什么。”

听到Bucky会看男性omega，甚至注意他们穿什么，Steve的脸涨红了。就像每次看到Bucky和别人在一起，特别是和别的女性omega约会时，他都会心碎一样。Steve有时会把Bucky对他没有兴趣这事归咎于Bucky的个人喜好。但每当Bucky赞美其他男性omega，Steve就不得不苦涩地承认，只是他自己不能引起Bucky的兴趣而已。

“好好，我会去的。”Steve说，努力把自己气味里的酸意憋回去。他得马上离开，不然Bucky就会闻到他泛酸的气味，问他怎么回事了。“需要我帮你带点什么吗？”

“不用，我觉得没什么要买的。”Bucky说着穿上工作靴，跟着Steve走出家门，“也许你可以帮我买一瓶新的百利洗发水，他们往里面加了全新的气味加强剂。你知道的，绝对科学设计，可以吸引哪怕是最固执的omega。”

Steve哼了一声：“说得好像你需要花钱买这种东西一样。”Steve的肺病和哮喘让他很难闻到别人的气味。但即使是他也知道，Bucky闻起来就像温暖的阳光，毛绒绒的毯子，昂贵的威士忌。柔软，干净，让人忍不住沉沦。

“也许吧，但是我的气味还不够强烈，某个omega总是闻不到。”Steve微弱的气味又泛起了酸意。每次听到Bucky提起某个他感兴趣的omega时，他总是控制不住自己。对于Steve来说，没有一个omega能够忽略Bucky的气味。只需要一点点Bucky的气味，Steve就会腺体发红，他会勃起，他可怜的小穴会因为期待变湿，在他的身体里跳动。考虑到他们住在一起，而Bucky的气味总是溢满整个屋子，这真的很不方便。

Steve的生活很艰难。有时候，真的很难。

“所以，”Steve换了个话题，“一瓶新推出的气味加强洗发水，一件外套。”

“一件新的外套。一件新的omega外套。”

“好的好的，我知道了。Buck，别再像老妈子一样啰嗦我了。一瓶百利洗发水，一件愚蠢的外套，和可乐？也许还有几块肥皂？Bucky,我们真的有这么多钱买这些东西吗？”

Bucky耸了耸肩，微笑道：“别担心。我最近工作做得很好，领班还给我升了职。所以别以为你能不给自己买点好东西。Stevie，你值得这世上的一切美好。”

“随便你怎么说吧,jerk”Steve只是这么嘟囔着。

“走，快来吧，you punk!”Bucky说着弯下腰，摸了摸Steve的头发，手腕从Steve脖子上的腺体旁危险地蹭过。Steve看着Bucky走向alpha们工作的码头。“嘿，说不定从Camptons回来时，你能为我带回一场火辣的约会，和一个可爱的金发omega的约会!”

“操你的！”Steve朝他大声笑道，转身走向了商店。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve在街上快步走着，一路穿过整理报纸的小贩和赶着工作的人潮。秋天的气息清凉了大多数来往的行人，但是Steve把Bucky的外套裹得更紧，在寒风中颤抖着。

这件外套早已被alpha诱人的气味浸透。Steve知道，现在Bucky看不见他了，他把衣服贴到鼻子旁，放任自己沉溺在alpha的气味里。衣领和袖口的气味更加强烈，这是Bucky的腺体会碰到的地方。

有信息素气味的衣服是alpha和omega之间常用的求爱礼物。但是整个镇的人都知道，Bucky和Steve是不一样的。他们一直是最好的朋友。从Steve分化成omega，而那些小混混因为他拥有了一个小穴，威胁要强奸他起，Bucky就开始用自己的信息素浸透Steve的每件衣服。Bucky的气味赶走了那些小混混，直到他们都发现，Steve永远不会成为一个有着诱人气味的甜蜜omega，他的身体永远不会变得柔软，他永远没办法承受怀孕的负担。他是一个瘦小多病的omega，没有一个alpha会在他身上浪费种子，更不用说一个像Barnes那样年轻帅气、前途无量的alpha。这些天向Steve求爱的alpha，只有一个喝得醉醺醺的好色老头--他想在Steve身上找回早已逝去的风流时光，还有一个叫Lurch的街上小混混--他对Steve竟敢和他们打架这事感到恼火。但是Bucky的信息素总能把他们都赶走。

Steve闻衣服的动作太过明显，一个路人奇怪地看了他一眼。在经过熟人之前，Steve赶忙放下了鼻子旁的衣服。虽然发情期的alpha和热潮期的omega可以在公共场合散发信息素或是闻沾有信息素的衣服，这仍不是恰当的行为。

Steve使劲扇了扇周围，想让自己的气味消弭在空气里，接着他打开门，走进Campton商店。门口的欢迎铃欢快地响起，里面的小售货员从椅子上弹了起来，给Steve喷了一点气味抑制剂。

“非常感谢，小姐。”Steve歪了歪帽子以示感谢，小售货员朝他微笑，“呃，请问一下外套挂在哪里？”

“您要那种？alpha先生，alpha女士，omega女士还是omega先生？”小售货员细声问道。

“男性omega。”Steve回答。小售货员热切地指了指商店后方。“谢谢。”

Steve继续往商店里走，他仍然对Bucky说服他来买外套这事感到恼火。他本来可以在随便什么小店里买点布料，或是到修女们分发衣服的教堂里去领件衣服，但是Bucky最近怪怪的。是的，工作做得不错，他升了两次职，他们有更多钱了。Bucky似乎认为这笔钱可以用来给Steve买点好东西，而Steve怎么也无法说服他打消这个念头。这笔钱花在Bucky自己身上要比花在Steve身上好得多，毕竟Bucky能升职本身就是个奇迹，因为通常只有已经有伴侣和孩子--最少也是打算配对的alpha才有可能升职。

Steve努力咽下这些让他无地自容的苦涩事实，他的气味又掺上了痛苦，他只能使劲扇开周围弥漫的气味。他不能再想这件事了，他得走进去，买下最便宜的那件外套，帮Bucky带一瓶百利洗发水，再回到他们的公寓里，在那里释放他因痛苦变得难闻的信息素，然后在Bucky回来之前把这些气味赶出去。

Steve低头掩盖着眼泪，快步奔向卖外套的地方。突然，他的头撞到了另一个顾客的胸前。

“哦，不好意思，我没有在--”

“Steven？”是熟悉的气味和声音，Steve抬头看。

“Bech老师？Micheal Bech?”

Bech老师露出一个灿烂的微笑：“现在不用这么叫了，我已经不是你的老师了，你可以直接叫我Michael。”

“那么，好久不见了，Micheal。”Steve犹豫地伸出手，发出友好的气味。他的omega同伴礼貌地回应了他。

“真好，没想到还能见到以前的学生。Steven，你最近过得怎么样？”

“挺好的。”Steve挤出一个笑容，“挺好的。我刚刚正要买点东西。我需要一件新外套，Bucky--”Steve停住了。Micheal眯了眯眼睛，但这个善良的长辈没有追问下去。

“这样啊，”他说，“我刚好也想在这里买几件衣服。我的alpha正在某个时期，所以他现在很想把看到的所有东西都为我买下来。我必须跟着他，不然他可能会把收据丢掉，那样我们就没法退货了。”

“你的alpha？”Steve问，“我还不知道你已经配对了。我得给你们的筑巢月(nestingmoon)送点礼物。”

“几天前的事。”Micheal说着摸了摸腺体上的红咬痕，“我的味道还没有改变，所以他现在很霸道。但我不介意。”Micheal愉悦地眨了眨眼睛。

“好吧，等镇上其他的alpha知道了，他们肯定会心碎的。毕竟你很受欢迎呢。”Micheal真的很受欢迎。他有光滑的金色皮肤和甜蜜浓烈的气味。只为看他一眼，几十个的成年alpha参加了夜校。Micheal Bech是每一个男性omega梦想中的样子：结实的大腿，宽阔的胸膛，恰到好处的身高，可以生一大群孩子的健康身体，还有迷人的脸庞。

Steve试图找到怨恨这个omega的理由，但他从不是那种小气的人。

“我的朋友Arnie，你知道Arnie Roth吗？他已经为你神魂颠倒了。”

“哦？”Micheal微笑道，“真的吗？”

Arnie是Steve学校里的朋友。从Bucky退学开始工作起，Steve和Arnie一直形影不离。Arnie的生活也不好过，因为尽管他有alpha应有的强健躯体和结实肌肉，但他太矮了。而只要有鼻子的人都能闻出来，他疯狂地爱慕着Bech老师。他有时会和Steve聊起他们各自无望的暗恋。夜校毕业之后，Arnie决定投身拳击。Steve有时还会看到他，尽管现在他们有段时间没碰见了。

“如果知道你已经配对了，Arnie一定会很失望的。”Steve说，走到了堆放外套和布料的地方。

“其实呢，我希望他不要失望，”Micheal说，“如果考虑到和我配对的人就是他的话。”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arnie正紧张地站在商店的角落，像根电线杆似的一动不动，浑身散发着发情期的气味。每个经过他的顾客都捂上鼻子远远地绕过他们，但是没有人把他们赶出去。发情期和热潮期是生活的一部分，它们裹挟着强烈的欲望而来，让人无从抗拒。这不是很令人愉快，但是每个人都能理解和包容。

“你好，Arnie。”Steve小心翼翼地打了个招呼。Arnie朝Steve点点头，然而仅仅一秒之后又重新看向他的伴侣Michael。看他潮红的脸、后颈上明显跳动的腺体和鼓胀的裆部，他显然深陷在发情期里。

“Mike，”他从喉间发出低哑的声音，“穿上那件蓝色的。为我穿上那件衣服，Mike。”

Steve可以感受到Micheal的兴奋，但是这个omega只是停在原地没有动。“Arnold，再等一会儿，我会穿的。现在让我先帮助Steve吧。”

“我可以先走的。”Steve红着脸说。Micheal摇了摇头。

“如果你现在走的话，他会把我拉出去绑在街角的。”

“天哪。”Steve的脸涨的更红了。发情期的alpha公开求欢并不少见，但从这个角度想他的学校同学的确很奇怪。“他也像那些alpha一样。”

“是的，他需要观众。但我不介意。”Micheal说着，继续打量放在那里的外套。“有时这让人难以直视他人的眼睛。”

“我能感觉到会发生什么。”

“是的。”Micheal微笑道，“但是只要你站在旁边，他有一个不会威胁到他的观众，这样他就会安分一点让我买完东西了。”Michael从衣架上拿下一件外套。“他发情期的气味似乎赶跑了所有售货员，这么看来你得和我一起买东西了。试试这件。”

那是一件浅黄褐色的外套，摸着很软，内层是代表omega的格子图案。在袖口和衣领处缝着气味吸收布，翻领很宽大，显得衣服很软，也可以突出胸部，后背是露骨的omega风格。一个想法攫住了Steve，只是看着那件衣服，他都能感觉到他的小穴兴奋地跳动了起来。外套的后背被一条长长的但是很好拉开的拉链连在一起。这样的设计让omega们好好穿着外套的同时，也让alpha们可以轻易却不失礼貌地触摸到他们的身体。Michael穿的就是这种风格的外套。Arnie瞪着那些拉链，仿佛它们正犯下什么不可饶恕的罪行。

“怎么了？”Michael问，“你不喜欢这种风格吗？”

“我从来没有过这样的外套。”

“那现在你正需要一件。”Michael回答，“每一个男性omega都应该至少有一件后背可分开的外套和两条底部开口的裤子。也许你会觉得有点羞耻，但这可比把裤子弄皱然后从后面穿上你的外套好得多。

“好吧，但我不能说我有这种困扰。”Steve小声说，“没有alpha会想在我身上成结的，不论在公共场合还是其他任何地方，不会有的。”

“出于某些原因，我并不相信。”Micheal说，“我记得有一个每天晚上陪你上学放学的alpha。”

Steve有些生气地说：“我和Bucky不是这样的。我们是最好的朋友，我们几乎从没分开过。他不是这么看我的。”

“哈！”Arnie突然笑了起来，把他们俩都吓了一跳。“只要看到我在你旁边，Barnes嫉妒的气味就会充满整间屋子。我知道你的哮喘很严重，但我不觉得你什么都闻不到。”

Steve艰难地眨了眨眼，发情期肯定让Arnie有点不正常了。“Bucky那时和Gail在一起，他怎么会看我呢？”

“因为一个人无法欺骗自己的心，Steve。”Michael说，“除非从我上次看到你们两个起，有什么事彻底改变了。Bucky想要你。”

Steve看着手里的外套，咽了咽口水。这可能是真的吗？Bucky真的会想要他吗？Brooklyn有那么多omega，Bucky真的只想要他吗？这听起来像是一个荒谬的梦境。Arnie可能会鼓励他说这是真的，但是Miheal不是那种会说谎的人。

有那么一秒，Steve任由自己沉溺在幻想里。他会穿着新外套回家，终于有了一个omega该有的样子。他会爬上楼梯，看见Bucky在他们公寓狭窄的门前等着他。他会看着Bucky的腺体变红，看着Bucky亲吻他的嘴唇，用对待约会对象的轻柔甜蜜的语气对他说：“doll,看看你，你不正像你的画一样美吗？过来，让我好好看看你。”然后Steve会走进公寓，让Bucky把他抱在腿上，让Bucky一直亲到他的腺体，然后咬下去--

空气里充斥的兴奋气味让Steve从幻想中清醒过来。他伸手扇走自己的气味，才意识到所有的这些都不属于他。Arnie终于让Michael穿上了那件蓝色的外套，现在正粗暴地拉下他后背的拉链。

“你会原谅我们的。”Micheal喘着气说，他的伴侣在他敏感的腺体旁低吼。“我很抱歉，你现在可能需要离开了--oh！”omega发出了一声尖锐的呻吟，但他很快用手帕堵住了自己的声音。

Steve的脸又红了。尽管在衣服的遮挡下Steve什么都看不见，但他们在干什么显而易见。

“好的，我马上走--我把这件衣服拿去改一下。店里是有一个裁缝的吧？”

Michael张开嘴巴想要回答，但alpha几次快速的抽插让他讲不出话来。他重新用手帕捂住嘴，迅速指了指某个方向。Steve几乎是逃走的。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve深呼一口气，平复了因逃跑略显急促的喘息，然后走向店内裁缝处。他的脸涨的通红，他能感觉到他的腺体还兴奋着。Steve摇摇头，凑近看了一眼手上的外套。这件漂亮的，崭新的，轻浮的外套，是Bucky让他去买的。一件可能让Bucky想看他的外套。一件让可能Bucky想操他的外套。

这太疯狂了，Steve知道。Micheal总是太善良。当Bucky身边有Gail Richards和Deidre Smith时，他怎么可能想要和Steve配对呢？但与其把这当成一个疯狂的幻想，Steve更愿意把它当成人生中另一个挑战。尽管可能性微乎其微，但Steve总是会冲上去试一试。

Steve停在收银台旁，很快为那件外套、两罐可乐和最新的百利洗发水付了钱，他的信息素愉悦地发散着。那个洗发水瓶子上“特别研制专为吸引男性omega”的广告，好吧，只是让他更加兴奋了。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

当Steve坐在裁缝房外等待时，他的心在胸腔里激烈跳动着。他的脑子被全新的计划占满了。也许他不是Brooklyn最好看的或是最健康的omega，但他是Bucky最好的朋友。Bucky本来就爱他，他只需要让这个alpha知道，他不是一个冷感的、毫无吸引力的豆芽菜，而是一个鲜活的、想拥有Bucky的omega。Steve从不会畏惧挑战。他可以的。他会成功的。当他到家时，他会--

然后Gail Richards从裁缝房走了出来，Steve迎来了现实。

“Richads小姐。”Steve礼貌地打了个招呼。

“小Stevie Rogers！”，Gail尖刻地微笑道，露出了红唇下洁白的牙齿。“我还不知道你有钱来这儿买东西呢。进来吧。”

Steve走进更衣室，那件外套像个盾牌似的挂在他身上。“Buck升了职，”他说，“我需要一件新外套。”

“我知道了。”Gail鲜红的指甲摸上了那件衣服，“再过来一点，Stevie，我需要你的尺寸。”

“请别这么叫我。”Steve突然说。Gail再次尖刻地微笑起来。

“很好。Rogers先生。现在站着别动了。”

Steve的身体在Gail量尺寸时一直紧绷着。他现在希望他选择把外套带到本地女裁缝师那里改，甚至是自己拿回家改。

Gail有一头亮红色的头发，丰润的屁股和饱满的脸颊，而Bucky就应该和这样的omega配对然后结婚。她的确差点和Bucky配对，她甚至会溜到他们的公寓里度过热潮期。

她原本打算在这里给Bucky一个惊喜，但她碰到了Steve。

和人们惯常的认知不同，omega的原始本能和alpha的一样强烈。当Gail在公寓里看见Steve时，她的本能告诉她Steve入侵了她的领地，她攻击了这个omega。她撕扯着Steve的腺体，双手捏着Steve的脖子想要掐死他。这时Bucky冲了进来，把Gail从Steve身上扯开，然后几乎是把她扔在了楼梯下。接下来的日子里，Bucky陪着Steve度过了人生中最严重的哮喘，照料他受伤感染的腺体。Gail回来为她的行为辩护，但是Buck明确地告诉她他们之间完了。

无须多说，他们之间已有仇怨。

“所以--”，Gail打破了沉默，“我从来没有看见过你穿omega风格的外套。现在是怎么回事？”

“我是一个omega。”Steve说，“我需要一件外套。我买了这件。”

Gail赞同地哼了一声，然后拿起了她的针线。

“哦，那很好。就只是，我们一直想知道。”Gail开始在外套上穿针固定，“我们一直想知道你到底算不算一个omega。”

Steve僵硬地回答：“我相信我们街上的所有人都听到了我分化时的尖叫。而且除非你又聋又哑，不然你不会看不到第一次热潮时到我家里的医生。没什么好好奇的。”

“这个嘛，大家确实都在议论。”Gail说，“而且我找不到不议论的理由。一个未配对的omega和alpha住在一起，而那个alpha甚至不会和omega一起度过发情期？如果他有一个可以陪他上床的omega朋友，Bucky为什么还要每三个月跑去一次alpha安全屋(rut house)？除非这个omega有问题。”

“当你闯进我们的公寓攻击我时，你可没觉得我有什么问题。”

“小Stevie Rogers！”Gail嘲笑道，“我那时一定因为热潮神志不清了。你甚至不如那些一辈子都不会分化的人！你的气味那么微弱，我甚至都怀疑你大腿中间是不是真的有一个小穴。”Gail的嘲讽很粗俗，也很残忍，它们甚至比她手里的针还要锋利地扎进了Steve心里。“如果你尝试成结，你一定会被撕裂成两半的。至于拥有一个孩子，飞上月球对你来说也许还更容易一点。”

她的语气是那么愉悦轻快，让Steve觉得自己非常渺小，比他面对街头的那些小混混时更加渺小。Gail继续说：“Stevie Rogers如果能吸引一个alpha--甚至不需要是一个像Bucky Barnes那样英俊迷人的alpha，已经足够可笑了。这个幸运的omega应该感到羞愧，因为他自私地让Barnes把时间都用在照料他上，照料他这么一个没用的、没有人要的、瘦小单薄的omega bitch--”

Steve从Gail手下挣脱，而在他试图拿起他买的东西时，针洒了一地。

“我会自己在家缝完的。”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话，“祝你有美好的一天，Richards小姐。”

说完他落荒而逃。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve冲出了商店，他甚至没有等那个可爱的女售货员给他开门。他脚步沉重地走在路上，想要忽略掉红肿滚烫的双眼。他现在真想打一架。他想狠狠地来上一拳。

“操他的。”

Steve不想马上回家，他慢慢地走在路上。一辆汽车从他面前飞驰而过，Steve骂了一声“操”，跳回到路边。有一罐可乐从他手里滑了出来，撒在了地上，把地砖和他的鞋子都弄湿了。

“操。”Steve气息不稳地嘶了一声。他用手捂住了自己的脸，努力不让自己的呼吸变为抽泣。

Steve捡起剩下的可乐，把他新买的外套脱下来，小心地叠好夹在胳膊下，然后慢慢地走回他们的公寓。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve想在Bucky回来之前给公寓通通风，但Gail的话就像沉甸甸的铅压在他的胸口，他动弹不得。

“Honey，我回来啦！”Bucky喊道，脱下他的工作靴丢在地上。“我想你已经买了一瓶苏打水和一件好看的外套。如果你不打算穿给我看，那你可有麻烦了--”

Steve甚至没从他的小床上抬起头。Bucky慢慢靠近他。“嘿，Steve，Stevie，过来。”Bucky摇了摇Steve的肩膀，Steve只是把自己把自己抱得更紧。“Steve。Steve你又生病了吗？我要不要叫个医生？天哪--”

“我没生病。”Steve说。Bucky被他的语气吓了一跳。

“那是你的发情期到了吗？”Steve的热潮期很罕见，而且通常会让他变得很暴躁。“是这样吗，honey？Steve，你知道我愿意为你做任何事，只要告诉我你需要什么，我就会--”

“不是热潮期。”Steve有些生气地说。Bucky眯了眯眼睛。

“是不是商店里发生了什么？”

Steve什么都没说。

“天哪，Steve，发生了什么？你是不是被抢劫了？是不是他们把外套偷走了？这是不是你生气的原因？”

“我不想说。”

“Steve--”

“我说了我不想说，Buck！”Steve厉声说。Bucky后退了几步，Steve突然感觉很愧疚。“现在我们吃晚饭吧，”他说，“然后把今天忘记。”

“好。”Buck说，他的alpha信息素带着关心和安抚发散开来。“好，you punk。晚餐在这里。”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

这件事就这样结束了。Bucky没有再问Steve这件事，Steve把那件不合适的外套叠起来藏在了床垫下，藏在一起的还有Steve妈妈最后的照片和几张有点脏但他舍不得丢掉的Bucky的画像。

他第二天就去修道院领了一件几乎能装下两个他的旧外套，它可能被alpha、omega或是任何一个人穿过。这件外套有点像一个没有形状的土豆，但是有什么关系呢，也不会有人看Steve。

也许他应该把那件omega外套卖掉，或者至少向商店退货，但他做不到。如果他这么做了，就是承认Gail赢了，而Steve可能会被打败，但他决不会投降。

一个星期过去，天气逐渐变得更冷。当Steve坐在厨房的火炉旁喝热咖啡的时候，Bucky突然问他：“我的外套去哪了？”

Steve疲倦地看着他，然后差点被咖啡呛到。他咳嗽了一会儿，然后很温顺地回答：“我肯定把它落在Campton百货商店了。”

Bucky的眼神突然变得锐利：“你一定是非常心烦意乱才会把你最好的朋友的外套落在店里。你还记得具体放哪了吗？”

Steve搅动着自己的咖啡，安静地回答道：“应该是在裁衣服的地方。你去那里看看吧。”

“行。”Bucky说，“我下班了就去找找。”

Steve点点头，穿上了那件有点像土豆袋子的衣服。“Campton小姐是一个挺好的alpha，她应该帮你留着。”

“你确定你要在这么冷的天穿这么旧的衣服出门吗，Steve？”

“我很好，Buck。我必须找点工作”

“我知道你想工作。我不会不让你去的。但是你不用担心，我挣的钱可以照顾好我们两个。”

“是的，你可以。但是万一有一天你不想再照顾我了呢？”

Bucky惊讶地张开了嘴想说些什么，但是Steve已经走出去了。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve在Brooklyn哆嗦地晃了一整天，寻找贴出了招聘启事的酒吧和商店。罗斯福新政（Roosevelt’s reform）让经济有了一点起色，所以当Steve晚上回到家时，他找到了几份工作，还买来了这周的生活用品。

他走进公寓，把生活用品放下来然后把门锁上。当他转过身来时，他闻到了一股浓烈的alpha气息。

Bucky正站在厨房中央看着他，他之前丢的外套被他随意地披在胳膊上。在他旁边的餐桌上，放着从Steve床单下拿出来的一件缝了一半的omega外套和那两幅有点脏的画。Steve的气息变得慌乱起来。

“我找到了我的外套，”，他说，“就放在你说的地方。我还碰见了那里的Gail。Boy,她跟我说了一大堆屁话。”

Bucky走近了些，Steve挺起胸膛站得更直了。“她跟我说，除了我之外所有人都看得出来，没有你我能过得更好。她还告诉我我应该找一个漂亮的伴侣，生几个孩子，而不是跟一个瘦骨嶙峋还没有热潮期的omega浪费时间。”

Bucky又走近了些。“你想知道我跟她说了什么吗？我让她闭上他妈的嘴。”

Bucky跪下来，和Steve在一个高度上，眼睛那么真挚地看着他。Steve的脸红了。“我告诉她，就我所知你是这个世界上的最他妈好的人，而一个像她那样的婊子只配趴在你脚边亲吻你的鞋子。我告诉她，我愿意一块一块砖头地撕碎这个城市，只为了能够有机会亲吻你。我告诉她，我愿意打上100次仗，只为了获得那个和你配对的荣耀。我把这些都告诉她了，然后你猜怎么着，punk？我他妈是认真的。”

Bucky摸上了他发红的脸，盯着Steve，几乎是在恳求了。“Stevie，你必须相信我。如果我知道，知道你可能会对我有兴趣，或是对其他任何人有兴趣，我会毫不犹豫地为你伸出脖子。我以为你不想和任何人配对。这让我心碎，但我仍然爱你。从我十四岁那年起我就对着你的信息素成结。我每次都跑到镇的另一边的安全屋去，因为这样你就听不到我在呼喊你的名字。现在知道你也想要我，而你什么都没做只是因为你觉得自己不好看？你觉得自己不够像一个omega？这简直杀了我。”

“但是你怎么会想要我呢？”Steve的声音像是从很远的地方传来，“你怎么会想要我呢？”

“我怎么会不想要你呢？你是Steve啊。”

Steve扑上前，紧紧地抱住Bucky，把鼻子埋在他的alpha的脖颈上。“我也想要你，”他坚定地说，“我也想要你，一直以来，都是你。”

互表心迹之后，他们的气味盘旋交织在一起，把这间公寓用欢愉、希望和爱充满。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve从没有这么快乐过。现在Steve和Bucky知道了对方的心意，正在慢慢建立感情。尽管Steve两腿间那个欲求不满的小穴叫嚣着跳过这些仪式直接干正事，但Bucky坚持按步骤来。

“我也想要你，babydoll。”Bucky一边啃吻着Steve脖颈处的伤痕一边喘着气说，“我是那么想要你，你甚至都不知道--，但你应该得到最好的。他们说你是我廉价的omega小婊子，我们得让他们看看你有多好。”

“让他们滚蛋然后过来操我！”Steve低吼道，“要一个不跟我成结的混蛋alpha有什么用？”

“真是一个多嘴急躁的小混蛋，”Bucky微微一笑，“为了这个我要让你闭上嘴。”

Steve张开嘴想争辩，但他的伴侣伸手环住了他的肩膀，用舌头戏弄着Steve脆弱敏感的小穴和性器直到Steve尖叫着射了出来。

因为Bucky的晋升和他们之间的事情，Steve要做的一下子多了起来，他们还打算搬到为配对的伴侣准备的公寓里。

“只要想一想，Steve。”Bucky说，“隔音墙壁还能抑制气味，你可以尽情尖叫。”

“你说的好像你喊得不跟我一样大声一样。”Steve抱怨说，“你忘了你“babydolling”和“sugar honey”的dirty talk了吗？”

“是的，甜心。但是我可不是那个每次看到邻居都脸红的人。”

他们搬到了新的公寓，那里有更厚的墙壁和和堆满柔软的筑巢材料的双人床，他们一起搭了一个最好的巢穴。那天晚上，Steve蜷起身体，被他亲爱的Bucky抱在怀里。他们在对方身上留下的美丽咬痕就像是天生一对，而Steve甚至没有因此感染。过了几天，Steve早上醒来，在巢穴里发现了一个正在发情的性感alpha。

Steve从未看见过发情期的Bucky。自从他们住在一起后，Bucky总是在发情期逃到安全屋去。就像每个热潮期的omega是不一样的，每一个发情的alpha也是不同的。Bucky个人看起来似乎沉迷于喂Steve吃东西直到他什么都吃不下，而且他几乎是住在了Steve的大腿上。当Steve没有被操到发出尖叫时，Bucky就会一直舔弄Steve的小缝，直到他在灭顶的快感中尖叫着扭动身体。

“Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Buckee--”当他的alpha】再次把他送上高潮时，他筋疲力竭。“Bucky，我什么都射不出来了，你必须让我休息一下。”

汗水顺着Bucky的脖子滑下，当Steve看到Bucky开始舔舐他的胸膛时，他的脸涨的通红。

“来吧，Bucky。让我出门，我们没有东西吃了。”

Bucky想了想这个问题。“我和你一起去。”他从床上滚起来，然后回来递给Steve一条湿毛巾和他那件漂亮的外套。Steve看了他一眼。

“来吧，Stevie。”他咧嘴一笑，“你得穿点东西。外面很冷。”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

和一个正在发情期的alpha一起买东西有点奇怪，特别是当这个alpha挂在你的肩膀上，而精液还不停地从你的大腿上流下来时。但是Steve做到了。他收到了一些嫉妒的目光，但Steve无视了他们，专心致志地把Bucky一直偷偷放进购物车的吃的放回去。当他们付完钱，他的伴侣发出了一声咆哮，Steve抬头看发生了什么。

是Gail。Steve只看了她一眼，但他的气味仍然带上了酸意。Bucky又吼了一声，抓住Steve的领带把他拖出了商店，Steve几乎没有时间拿他们买的东西。Bucky把Steve拖到了商店入口，顾客们一般在这里取暖并且跺掉靴子上的雪。

他们一到入口，Bucky就开始凶猛地吮吸Steve的腺体。Steve疑惑地低声啜泣，但是Bucky只是把他的肩膀握得更紧，在他耳边低吼，

“我要在这里上你，doll。我要在这个大家都看得到的地方和你成结，让他们看看我有多想要你，我有多为你疯狂。你觉得这会让他们闭嘴吗？”Bucky的双手急切地摸上那件外套背后的拉链，“你觉得他们会知道怎么闭嘴吗？如果我就在这条街上和你成结？”

Steve的脸变得通红，他想到了他的邻居们会看到他在快感里挣扎的样子，但是他不能否认的是，他身体力omega的本能对他的alpha想要炫耀他很高兴，有一部分的他也想要炫耀他有一个强壮刚健的alpha可以操他。Bucky脱下了裤子，Steve没有阻止他。他能感受到Bucky硬挺的性器上传来的温度，能感受到当Bucky抱住他，两根手指伸进他的小穴里时，那个入口处瞬间变得滑溜溜的。

Steve喘着气，Bucky的手指缓慢地移动着，从他性器的顶部回到他干涩的后穴，他连忙用手帕掩住嘴。这个愚蠢的混蛋（jerk）让他忍不住呜咽，他只能扭动着身体让自己不要哭出来。

“继续做，你这个混球。”他说。作为回应，Bucky的手最后戏弄了他一下，然后抓住了他的屁股。

就在这件事发生的时候，Steve突然意识到这是行不通的。出于礼貌，人们会离公共场合的成结伴侣远远的，除了在背后看到两个人紧紧抱在一起，什么也不会被看到。

在Bucky开始抽插的时候，一个念头划过了Steve地脑海，因为他们俩巨大的身高差距，他会整个人离开地面。他张嘴想说的时候，Bucky重重地撞了进去。

Steve的尖叫几乎不能被手帕挡住。人们现在正注视着他们，Steve感觉自己同时被极度的尴尬和极度的兴奋包围。他现在几乎是挂在了Bucky的性器上，就像一条在鱼钩上蠕动的粉色虫子，正在被生吞活剥。Bucky一只手托着Steve的屁股，让他自己更深的进入Steve，另一只手把Steve向前拉，紧紧抱在胸前。

Steve艰难地呼吸着，但是仅仅让他适应了一会后，Bucky又开始抽插了。

Steve自身的重力让Bucky的性器埋得更深。他的屁股已经湿淋淋地滴水了，他的老二跟石头一样硬，正在喷出精液，他的脚趾勉强的掠过地面。他已经没有力气用手帕捂住自己的嘴了，所以他断断续续的ah-ah-ah溢在了空气里，每一个经过的人都能听到。

Steve的脸快要烧起来了，但是他的小穴一直在跳动，讨好着Bucky，紧紧地包裹住他，请求他在他身体里成结。Steve可以感觉到那个突出的成结点，冲撞着他穴道里的每个敏感点，尽管他快要失去意识了，但他的眼前仿佛炸开了烟花。Bucky沉重地喘息着，在最终成结的时候，在Steve耳边给他夸奖和脏话。Steve感觉到自己也释放了出来，精液顺着他的裤子滑下。他最后一个清醒的念头是，幸亏他穿的时可以吸收精液的裤子而不是相信那个带子。

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

几小时之后Steve在自己的小巢里醒来，发现了一个徘徊在他身边的担忧的alpha。他瞪着Bucky，被操了整整5天，他的小穴现在还疼着。

“你在街上和我成了结，you jerk。”

“对不起，doll。”Bucky说。

“不，你他妈一点儿也不。”Bucky笑了，Steve跟他一起笑了起来。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：Gail Richards, Arnie Roth,和Michael Bech是美国队长漫画里的配角，随意查看他们，他们真的很棒。  
> 百里洗发水是一种头发产品。
> 
> *让我说！！！这篇文章真的很可爱，充满了年轻的感觉。
> 
> *原作者太太可能会写一个系列，如果她继续写的话，我也会继续翻译！！！
> 
> *水平所限，错翻漏翻什么的在所难免，欢迎大家指正（鞠躬），也希望大家能包涵我的错误！我会继续努力的。
> 
> *欢迎大家留下评论，请让我知道你们对这个故事和我的翻译的看法。


End file.
